Changing My Direction
by She-Wolfe
Summary: When Louis Tomlinson makes a prank on live that he's gay and has a boyfriend, the world believes it. Nothing was supposed to happen. Until Harry Styles, his best friend, lies to everyone that they're dating. What is he supposed to do when he's part of the most famous bands and now he's dating Harry? When you're falling for your friend, there's bound to be secrets that arise.


"Louis, wake up!"

My eyes jerked awake and my body whipped around to the sound of the voice. The room was still cascaded in darkness, the only light coming from the sun's rays streaming underneath the curtains that stood in front of the window. I looked over to Harry's bed, only hearing soft snores coming from his body wrapped underneath the covers. I rubbed the tiredness from my eyes and squinted at the figure standing at the end of the bed.

"Louis, you need to get dressed. We're going out to breakfast in ten minutes", the figure said. Oddly enough, the person sounded a bit like Zayn. That's odd...OH! Okay, maybe I'm just stupid.

I groaned and fell back onto the heated bed, pulling the covers over my head, and burying my face into the nearest pillow. Its too early to be going somewhere. Just when the warmth was starting to seep back into my skin, the covers were wrenched from my body, sending a cold wind down me. I let out an angry grumble and buried my head further into the pillows. There's no way I'm waking up right now. Id been planning on sleeping in today with the notion that, maybe if I sleep long enough my troubles will go away. But hell, even I'm not that lucky.

"I'm serious Louis, wake up! Niall and Liam are already ready. We have to leave soon." I flipped over to see him walk over to the wall and flip on the light switch.

"MY EYES!" I screamed, covering my face with my hands. I just cant catch a break today.

Harry rustled in his bed and pulled the covers tighter around him. "Shut up, Louis", Harry mumbled into his pillow, his voice groggy and hoarse from sleep. Maybe if I glare at him hard enough, he'll feel my eyes burning into his skin. And then he'll burst into flames and we'll have to call the fire officers! He he he...

My eyes squinted, narrowing harder as I glared at him, waiting for the burning to start. Instead, he just let out a loud snore and flipped over onto his back, making the snores become louder. I frowned. Stupid Harry. I scowled, and looked at Zayn. There is not one day where I can just do whatever I want without someone interfering! One day, I'll have my revenge.

"Get up, Louis. I mean it", Zayn said before opening our room door and leaving. I let out the longest groan and collapsed back onto the bed. Only to sit back up and swing my legs over to the side of the bed a second later.

Sighing, I ran my fingers through the rat's nest that I call my hair. Instantly, my fingers got tangled in it's snares and I pulled my fingers out of the mess. It's definatley going to need a wash. I rubbed my eyes with the sides of my fingers as I let out a long yawn. My eyes flickered upward towards Harry's sleeping figure. I watched as his body softly rose and fell repeatedly, as he occasionally let out a few loud snores, making me chuckle. He sounds like an elephant on steroids. I bet all those girls out there who are in love with him think he sleeps like some sort of angel. Pfft, yeah right!

I rocked my body off the bed, stepping onto my toes and arching the soles of my feet as I lifted my hands towards the ceiling and stretched, letting out another loud yawn. My eyes darted to Harry. His loud snores still continued. He hadn't even heard me. Smiling to myself, I grabbed the most comfortable outfit and escaped to the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

Ten minutes later, I emerged from the bathroom, hair tamed and smelling fresh; but only to find a still, fast-asleep Harry. Well of course he would still be asleep. I didn't wake him. I felt a smirk widen on my lips as I gazed at his snoring figure. I have the perfect idea to make him wake up. The perfect idea. Still smirking, I dropped my dirty clothes back into my suitcase and slipped my feet into my shoes. I'm definatley going to have to run after this. But it will all be worth it. And when I mean "it'll be worth it", I mean I'll definatley have a kick out of this one. Sure, Harry may not like it but he'll laugh about it...in a year or so. I gazed mischievously at him, and set my right foot forward readying my body to run. Now, lets start the show.

As fast as I could, I sprinted quickly towards his bed and jumped in the air, landing perfectly onto his body. I felt his body cushion my own from the bed. Well, if you could call smacking bones with him, cushioning. A flicker of pain rang from my elbow, having made contact with the bones in his arm, but I brushed it off, focusing on the grunt of pain that came from his mouth.

"Wake up, Hazza!"

However, his eyes didn't come open, instead he just moaned and flipped over to his right side, giving me the perfect angle to his ear. Get ready, Harry. I stuck my pointer finger in my mouth and pulled it out making a popping sound. In a flash, Harry's eyes sprung open, staring at me with shock.

"Louis, don't you-!"

Too late! I pressed my saliva-smeared finger into his ear, making sure he felt the entire thing. Instantly, he let out the loudest bellow Ive ever heard him yell. Well, looks like it worked, His body jerked upward, sending me flying off the bed and onto the floor. Good thing too. Im gonna need to get out of here fast. His hard, angry eyes darted over to where I lay, sending me an expression that could literally kiss. I've got to get out of here, and fast! I jerked upward from my spot so quickly, that I almost fell over. Luckily, I caught myself and whirled around, sprinting out the door.

"LOUIS!" I heard him scream, right before I ran out the door. I heard him throw something and a loud CLANG echoed off its surface. Well that wasn't very nice.

I ran down the hallway and off towards the stairs. I jogged down each one, skipping a few, and finally slamming down onto the Ground 1 area. Wrenching the door open, I ran down the hallway, and turned left into the lobby where all three guys stood looking more impatient than ever. Well except for Niall. He looks happy as can be. Well that makes one of us. Although, that was the best trick yet, I've got to get out of here!

I speed walked over to them, breathing heavily from my sprint. "Okay guys, I'm ready. let's go!" I said harshly, speaking fast and heavy. Niall looked at me oddly, his face twisted in confusion. Zayn mirrored his expression.

"What are you looking like that for?" I added, still speaking just as fast. "You told me to get ready, I'm ready, now lets leave!"

They're all looking at me weird. Honestly, there's no need to look at me like that! Liam's eyes narrowed as he gazed at me suspiciously. Nothing gets passed him. "Louis, where's-" Liam was cut off by the ringing of his mobile. Oh shit.

My eyes widened as Liam whipped it open and pressed it to his ear. "Hello?" I heard him say.

The minute Harry's voice rung from the other end, I felt my body cringe. Let's just say happiness is definatley opposite from what he's feeling. Well, on the bright side, it worked! On the downside, I'm probably not going to be alive to see another birthday. Oh well, I've lived a good life.

Zayn and Niall turned their attention to Liam, peering in on the conversation. I watched as Liam went quiet, obviously from Harry's rantings. His eyes turned to look at me, narrowing harshly. Well, good morning to you too.

"Well, we're downstairs waiting. We're going out to breakfast. Do you want us to meet you there?" Liam asked into the phone.

Please say yes! Please, please, please say yes! I stared earnestly at the mobile in Liam's hand. Maybe if I stare at it long enough, I can will Harry to say yes. It always works in movies, so it must work in real life.

I watched as Liam nodded, shoving his hand into his right pocket. "Alright, then. Bye."

The instant he shut the mobile, Liam whipped around at me, gazing into my eyes suspiciously. Zayn and Niall, on the other hand, looked completely confused. I smiled sheepishly, trying out my best grin. But from the narrow of Liam's eyes, obviously it didn't work.

"What did you do, Louis?" Liam asked, glaring at me.

I widened my eyes innocently. "I did nothing."

He sighed, ranking his fingers through his hair. "Then why does Harry sound more pissed than I usually do?" Liam asked. Wow, who knew that was possible?

I shrugged and started to walk away. But turned and stared back at them. "So, are we going or not?"

Liam walked over to me and towards the door. "We are, but you aren't." What?! My mouth hung agape as I stared at him, baffled. They are not going to leave me here with...with...THE DEVIL'S SPAWN AWAKENED! I'll be dead even before we get in the car.

My eyes went wide as I grabbed Liam's sleeve, grasping it tightly, as I pleaded into his eyes with a vengeance. "You cant leave me here with...with...him!" I exclaimed, practically yelling at Liam. "he's going to kill me! He will literally murder me! I'm too funny to die!"

If I'm left here with Harry, I'll die. Literally D-I-E, die. Have you ever woken up Harry with a Wet Willy? Well, lets just say you might as well build your own casket...and dig your own grave.

"Louis, you and Harry need to sort things out. Plus, you two are supposed to be a couple, so it'll be good for you both to spend some time", Liam responded.

"Well that's fine. We can spend time when he's not trying to kill me!" I retorted, trying to shove past him. But he grabbed my shoulders and held me firm in my spot. I let out a long groan and stomped my foot repeatedly, pouting my hardest. But Liam wouldn't budge.

I'm so done for! I might as well say goodbye to everyone now. I cant escape. Unless...my eyes darted around and immediately I felt my heart soar. There's another exit! Over in the left corner, down the hallway, there's another exit to leave out of. So, if I just sneak over and escape out of the hotel, maybe-

And then he walked in. I felt my heart beat kick up as I downed a dry gulp. Somehow, he'd gotten dressed in five minutes, and still looked decent. Which means, he's out to get me, He's looking for revenge. Shit. My eyes darted back towards Liam. He looked pretty determined to keep me here. My eyes flowed past Niall and Zayn, looking more sorry than ever. I could feel Harry coming closer and closer, my body only tensing with each step, until he stood right beside me...Don't look in his eyes Louis. Resist, resist, resist! But I already felt as hopeless as ever. Looks like I'm going nowhere. There's only one thing left to do.

I sighed, and eyes them all sadly. Shooting them the best puppy eyes I had in my box of tricks. I spun my heel, pretending to walk back towards the Lobby. I could feel their eyes on me but a minute later, they started chatting with each other.

"So we'll meet you there", Liam stated to Harry.

"Alright", I heard him reply stiffly.

I heard them all turn to leave, but not before I heard Niall speak. "Don't hurt him too much, Harry", he said softly. Too much? Well! I see how it is.

There is no way in hell I'm staying around to hear Harry's reply. Gathering up all of my speed, I took off towards the opposite exit. I didn't even turn to see their reactions. Instead, I just sprinted faster and faster away from them. Up ahead, I could faintly see the Exit sign, shining red. I urged my body to go faster. Only a few feet more, and I'll be home free.

Suddenly, I felt my body fall forward from a force that tackled me head on. I tumbled recklessly to the carpeted ground and fell strait onto my stomach. I winced at the pain that throbbed around my abdomen. I've got to get out of here! I shifted my body so my elbows were pressing against the carpet, trying to push my body weight up off the ground.

"Oh no, you don't", I heard Harry say. Violently, he flipped my over so that I was laying on my back, facing upward at him.

Recklessly, I tried to twist away from him but he grabbed my wrists, forcing my arms over my head, so now our eyes were leveled. His rich, brown curls drooped down over his face as he held me firm onto the carpet. His lips were formed into a thin line while his deep gray eyes were hardened and narrowed, as he stared into my eyes. I struggled to pull away from him, but he only grabbed me tighter and more firm. I'm stuck.

"You're mean, Hazza", I pouted, frowning deeply at him.

He looked shocked. "I'm mean? You're the one who woke me up with a wet willy!"

I looked sideways sheepishly. Yeah yeah, maybe I did do that. But that wasn't mean...it was funny! There's a huge difference. He just doesn't see the humor in it. But he should. It was a brilliant plan. He should at least admit that. But nooo, he wants to be mad.

"You need to loosen up", I said playfully. "It was only a joke..."

He smirked. Wait, why is he smirking?! That's definatley bad.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to get you back. Who knows? Maybe I'll give Layla a call..."

He wouldn't. My eyes went huge, which only made him smirk even wider. He wouldn't call...her...would he? I mean, he knows how crazy she is. I swear, that girl is off her rocker up in that noggin of hers. So, he wouldn't call her. He couldn't. We're best friends. That's against the Friend Code, and no one goes against the Friend Code. It's like a sin or something. So he's banned from doing such a thing. That would be complete betrayal. I glared heavily at him, and shoved his body away from mine, wrenching upward to my feet. He stood from his kneeling position, standing only a few inches away from me.

"That's not funny", I grumbled, scowling at him.

"I think it is. You know she's been dying to see you", he responded, crossing his arms lightly over his chest. His grin widened so his teeth were showing.

My eyes narrowed so I was glaring at him. "You wouldn't."

"Damn right, I would."

I groaned, throwing the biggest tantrum I could, if you could picture such a thing. But I'm sure it looked more like I was spazzing out, stomping the ground and thrashing my arms in the air, rather than throwing a tantrum. Oh well. At least he knows how upset I am.

"You cant do that, Harry! She's mad! You know that", I whined, frowning at him.

He sighed drastically, pretending to seem sad. Rude. "Well, you should have thought about that before you messed with me." And with that, he spun on his heel and started walking down the hallway.

Why is it whenever I pull a prank, it always comes back and bitch slaps me? My jokes have seen better days. Ever since I created that prank about being gay, my laughs have gone downhill. Its all because of blasted Harry! He started all of this! And now, my pranks have been horrid. But letting out a sad sigh, I followed Harry towards the Lobby, preparing myself for the horrible prank he is planning for me.

**Hey again, I just wanna say thanks for sticking with me so far! I know it takes me like a day or two to get a chapter done, but bare with me! I have school! So, just comment how you feel about this chapter and or the whole story so far, thanks! ;D**


End file.
